


The Impossible Man

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Fortysomething, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fisting, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Slash, Spanking, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows immediately on from Intertwined.  The Twelfth Doctor has an unexpected visitor.  Pilfrey's feral cat is missing.  And Missy's up to something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Jack!’ gasps the Doctor, leaning back against the console. Jack grins.

‘Aren’t ya gonna ask me in, Doctor?’

‘Of course,’ says the Doctor, flustered. The sight of Jack, youthful, strapping and handsome as ever, leaning against the door with the timeless majesty of the universe swirling behind his tall form has practically winded him.

Jack closes the door behind him, and approaches the Doctor. There’s a small pause before he flings his arms around the Doctor and hugs him, tightly. The Doctor just stands there, arms ramrod-straight in front of him. He’s pleased to see Jack, of course – delighted, in fact – but he’s just so overwhelming, to his present self, at least. 

Jack leans back, his hands still crossed on the older man’s back, and the Doctor can feel their warmth creeping through him.

‘God, Doctor,’ Jack says, ‘I’ve missed you so much. You look incredible.’

‘Ahh. Really?’ the Doctor says, his eyebrows knitting together. Jack smiles back at him, studying the face he’s never seen before.

‘How long has it been since…’

‘Since I regenerated? It’s my second since we last saw each other.’

‘Oh, yeah! When you set me up with Alonso in that fun bar! Well, let me tell you, that’s a night I’ll never forget,’ Jack said, grinning broadly.

‘Indeed,’ says the Doctor. ‘I, ah, can imagine. Here, have a look at this,’ he says, breaking free of Jack’s embrace. 

He walks over to the monitor screen on the console, and taps in a few commands. After a pause, his eleventh incarnation appears on the screen.

‘I was young and handsome then, Jack. I’m neither, now,’ he says, tonelessly.

‘Oh come on, Doctor! OK, maybe you don’t look so young, but by golly you’re a handsome man now! And yeah, he was handsome, but God, you’re sexy, too!’

The Doctor gives him a half-smile; he’s actually quite glad to hear it.

‘That’s kind of you, Jack, but – ‘

Jack seizes him and bends him backwards by way of a reply, and the Doctor’s eyes fly wide open as Jack plants a kiss squarely on his lips. After a second, he relaxes, and lets Jack kiss him. It’s rather nice, sometimes, this kissing business, he thinks. He closes his eyes, surrenders.

‘Doctor?’ someone says, ‘What’s going on?’

Jack straightens up, and the Doctor’s eyes widen again as he spots Clara standing on the other side of the console.

‘This, this is an old friend of mine.’

‘Captain Jack Harkness,’ Jack says, smiling as he approaches Clara, ‘And who are you?’

‘Jack…’ the Doctor says, his eyes flashing.

‘I don’t mind!’ Clara says. She giggles as Jack takes her hand and kisses it.

The phone rings, and all three of them start.

‘Doctor,’ Clara whispers, ‘that’s…’

‘Don’t answer it, Clara,’ the Doctor says, advancing, reaching out to put a protective arm around her shoulders.

‘I’ll go,’ Jack says, firmly. He opens the TARDIS door and takes the receiver. 

‘Captain Jack Harkness,’ he says, ‘who is this?’

There’s a pause, and the Doctor and Clara both glance at each other. Then Jack grins.

‘Well, Hello yourself! Very pleased to make your acquaintance, ma’am…you’re WHERE?…Yeah! Yeah, I know it. Yeah, I’d love to come…oh, you bad girl!…I’ll ask my friends, yeah. Yeah, lovely talking to you, too, catch you later…’

He makes kissing sounds into the receiver, then hangs up. 

‘Well!’ he says to a bemused Doctor and smiling Clara, ‘Looks like we just got invited to the party of a lifetime!’

 

Missy opens her TARDIS door to the sight of a lush, green Spring meadow, and smiles to see a black cat in front of her, peering curiously into the darkness.

‘Hi, poppet,’ she says, bending down to pick it up. 

She takes her sonic screwdriver and gently scans its fur until a reading comes up.

‘You’re called Sebastian!’ she trills. ‘What a pretty name. I think you’re just what we need.’

She glances furtively from side to side, cradling the cat against her, before softly closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them stand watching the co-ordinates winking dazzling patterns on the console and the Doctor's brows knit with consternation.

"Where are we?"

"Oh c'mon Doctor. Don't tell me you haven't been here before?"

"I will, and I haven't. Where are we? And who were you talking to?"

"Jeez Doctor, how long is it since you took a holiday? And, well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Do we need to take anything with us?" Clara asks.

"Oh no, honey. They've got everything covered," Jack says, winking.

"Wakey-wakey, rise and shine," Pilfrey trills as he flings back the curtains. Ollie winces in the sunlight, shielding his eyes with a long forearm.

"Fucking hell Ronnie, don't you ever sleep?"

"Do you ever stop? It's 9.30 and time for your breakfast, it'll do you good."

"Christ, please let me sleep, I'm exhausted," Ollie moans, clamping a pillow over his face.

"You shouldn't be. You spent most of the evening on your back, as I recall..."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still knackered, oh stop it, I'm cold now," Ollie mutters as Pilfrey starts unravelling the tangled sheet from his slim form. His breath hitches as he feels Pilfrey's hand sliding up the inside of his right thigh then murmurs appreciatively as he feels warm, soft kisses trailing his length.

"You gonna do this every morning, then?"

"If you eat up your breakfast like a good boy afterwards, yeah."

"Sounds a good plan. Carry on, Doctor."

"You go on ahead, I'll wait," says the Doctor.

"Doctor..." Clara says imploringly. Jack kisses her cheek.

"It's OK, I'll talk to him," he says. He walks back to the console where the Doctor stands, eyes downcast.

"It's me, Doctor. You, me, the stars, the way I feel about you - nothing's changed."

He cups the Doctor's chin gently in his palm and lifts it, blue-green orbs gazing solemnly into his own.

"Do you trust me?" Jack says quietly. A pause.

"Yes."

"And do you still have the spa room?"

"I think so. I haven't been there in years."

"See ya in a while, Clara," Jack says as he takes the Doctor's hand.

Ollie cries out as he comes, clutching Pilfrey's hair with both hands, and collapses back against the pillows, groaning. Pilfrey releases him then scoots up beside him and kisses him, sharing his taste.

"Fuck," Ollie says with feeling, "anything you say. Name it. Don't care."

Ronnie giggles and ruffles his hair, then looks thoughtful.

"Sebastian didn't come in last night, did he?"

"Scared off by the five-way orgy in the sitting room,I would imagine."

"It's not like him, that's all."

Missy ties a tuft of black fur around the filaments of the controls, then turns to Seb, her willing captive, bound hand and foot to a wide black panel. She strokes his cheek, feeling him tremble.

"Such a good boy," she murmurs. "Do you trust me?"

He nods. She grins, and pushes a lever.

He screams, horribly, and keeps screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, here it is again," the Doctor says as he swings open the spa door.

Jack gazes in at the faded azure paint on the walls, the cracked pillars, the vast, abandoned marble bath. He whistles.

"Gee, guess it's a long time since you've been in here, huh?"

"A thousand years or so," the Doctor says, gazing around.

"Waiting for me, then," Jack says, and the Doctor starts as Jack gooses him, then relaxes, smiles.

"But of course."

The gentle thrum of the TARDIS sounds and the room gradually infuses with light and warmth, the most beautiful jade green spreads across the walls and sapphire waters swirl and eddy with a roar into  
the bath until waves start slapping the sides.

"Jeez, Doctor," Jack says, taking the Doctor's long, pale hand in his, "it's even better than I remember."

"Just a couple of improvements. The lighting..."

The Doctor snaps his fingers, and the lights transform to resemble bright moonlight.

"Very impressive. What else?"

"Bubbles," the Doctor says, seriously.

Jack laughs, and the Doctor's brows knit together.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh...nothing," Jack says, bending forward to kiss the tip of the Doctor's nose.

"I like bubbles," says the Doctor. "Let me demonstrate."

He snaps his fingers and the dark waves transform into a vast, effervescent mass. They strip off, laying their clothes on a nearby bench, then stand facing one another. The Doctor gazes at Jack, so handsome and unchanged, the moonlight lighting sparkling in his big, indigo-blue eyes. Jack lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor..."

"I've changed, Jack."

"I know. You're lovely."

Jack places his hand tenderly on the back of the Doctor's head and kisses him, slowly. The Doctor kisses him back, closing his eyes. He feels Jack's cock pressing against his flank, a comfortable, familiar presence. He thinks he can taste starlight, memories, and then Jack breaks away, kissing his jaw.

"Shall we go in?" the Doctor murmurs.

They carefully descend the steps and the Doctor sighs as the water caresses his legs; oh yes, he approves of this upgrade. He waits for Jack to descend the steps, then embraces him, kisses him again.

"Float, Jack," he murmurs in Jack's ear. "Just let yourself float."

Jack envelopes him in a bearhug, strong, slippery arms around him, and the Doctor's breath hitches as he feels Jack's stiff cock aligned against his own. He takes his feet off the floor and finds himself floating, trapped and safe in Jack's arms.

He stiffens further as Jack thrusts harder againsr him, taking Jack's face between his palms. He presses his forehead against Jack's and shares their memories:

Jack, stepping into the TARDIS for the first time and dancing with Rose -  
Meeting Jack at the end of the universe -  
Making love with Jack and Martha -  
Returning the Earth to its orbit -  
Here, now, spinning into orbit together -

"Oh God," Jack moans, between kisses, "I love you, Doctor..."

The Doctor holds on tight as Jack thrusts faster, bites into his shoulder to stop himself crying out. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he comes hard, unstoppably into dark, wild water, hears Jack moan as he convulses against him.

They right themselves, the Doctor's knees almost giving way. Jack catches him.

"I've got you, Doctor."

The Doctor meets his gaze and smiles, tiredly.

"I know."

 

Far away, Missy approaches the board. Seb is slumped in his bonds, breathing shallowly. She wonders whether it's worked.

"Sweetheart?" she murmurs. No response. She strokes his cheek.

Seb whips his head up, revealing glowing yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and hisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara, standing at the TARDIS console, hears three short raps on the door. Heart beating fast, she walks over, places her head against the cool wood, listens.

"Hello?" she calls out, "Who's there?"

"Hello, sweetie," purrs a familiar voice on the other side.

Smiling, Clara opens the door for her.

 

Frowning, Pilfrey stands under his porch and peers out. It's pouring with rain, water bouncing off the pavements, running in rivulets from the gutters. He shakes the box of cat biscuits again, then pauses.

"Can you see him?" Ollie calls out from the hallway.

"No," Pilfrey says glumly. "Now, that's weird. It's always worked before. You'd think he could hear it from space."

"Maybe he's found another home?" Ollie says.

Pilfrey shivers, but not from the cold.

"Oh. I hope not. I've become very fond of him, even though he's a bit of a bastard."

"You'll catch your death out there," Ollie murmurs, walking up behind Pilfrey and embracing him. "Come back inside, love."

Pilfrey rests his head against Ollie's curls for a moment and closes his eyes, before turning and closing the door.

 

River shakes the rain from her curls and grins at Clara, who smiles back. She blows on the tip of her gun, still smoking from use. There's a trace of soot on her cheek, and her clothes are grimy and tattered.

"Sorry I look a bit of a mess, sweetie. I've been in the wars. Quite literally. We were ambushed. They had lasers, and bolt cutters, but I think they came off worse."

"It happens," Clara says. "Can I get you anything?"

"A nice hot shower," River says, huskily. Christ, Clara thinks, everything the woman says sounds so seductive.

"Come this way," she says, her cheeks flushing, feeling River's eyes on her rear end as she sways up the staircase.

 

Ten minutes later, River steps out of the small shower unit, shining with cleanliness, her curls dripping. Her face lights up when she sees Clara, clad only in a black towel, waiting for her.

"Darling," she said, taking Clara's tiny hands in hers, "shall we go in?"

Clara cranes her head up and kisses her by way of response.

Naked, they step into the big shower unit together, and embrace as the first jets of warm water bubble and fritz against their skin.

"This must be top of the range," River says, between kisses, "has he had it long?"

Clara hums with pleasure as she feels River's warm hands slide down over her buttocks.

"No idea," she murmurs. "He likes spending a long time in here, I've noticed. Can't say I blame him."

The water eases off, and Clara and River find themselves covered by jets of gorgeous, tingling sandlewood and lavender scented shower cream. Clara sees River's mouth fall open in pleasure, the tip of her tongue lingering on her top lip, and thinks it may be the sexist thing she's ever seen.

"Rub against me, sweetie," River whispers. "Let's see how slippery we can get."

They embrace again, soft breasts pressing against each other, kissing as the gentle light in the shower pod fades from pink to lilac to deep blue and back to pink. River leans back onto an incline, extending a thigh, and murmurs with approval as Clara straddles it. She takes Clara's face between her palms, kisses her.

"That's right," she whispers. "Ride it, Clara. I want to see your face when you come. You're so beautiful."

They both gasp at Clara's warmth as she lowers herself and starts to slide, first gently, then needy and fast against River's thigh. River gazes deep into the younger woman's huge, dark eyes, the irises swallowed by black, relishing her sighs and gasps. Another substance, lube, is sprayed onto Clara's right hand, and seconds later River feels two, then three, then four fingers invading and stretching her. She leans back with a sigh, closing her eyes, spreading her legs still further as Clara's hand fills her, and the whole ship seems to spin with their cries.

 

"Sebastian!" Missy commands, glaring into the space where her pet had been a second ago. "I know you're here!"

There's no sound. Frowning, she stalks towards the table. She hears her own breathing.

And then suddenly a commotion. The table crashes towards her, and she leaps aside just in time. Then Seb leaps up the long purple velvet drapes, long claws ripping sonorously through fabric, reaches the top rail. His glowing eyes narrow, and he snarls at her. And for the first time in her life, she's afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

River, positioned comfortably across the Doctor's lap, the tiny skirt of her lacy black babydoll dress hitched up, twists her head and smiles up at him.

"C'mon, sweetie," she purrs, "you know how much I love it."

"Ah," the Doctor says, his pale cheeks flushing slightly, "I remember."

His last incarnation was much kinkier, he muses, and he hasn't done this in his present form. Still, there's a first time for everything. He reaches down with a long hand, stroking her back fondly, gazes down at her magnificent, rounded bottom, runs his hands gently over her buttocks and feels her trembling in anticipation. He can smell her arousal, and oh Rassilon, it's making him hard.

"Come on," she whispers. "You know you want to."

 

"Tight enough for you?" Pilfrey murmurs, tying the final knot.

Ollie, fixed hand and foot to the bars of Pilfrey's bed, his mouth firmly gagged, can only moan in response. Pilfrey kisses his cheek, ruffles his hair.

"Remember, blink twice if it gets too much."

Ollie murmurs into the gag in assent.

"Good boy," Pilfrey breathes.

He's never played this sort of sex-game before, but he's known since their first night together when he saw the whip marks on the younger man's back that Ollie's a glutton for punishment. Ollie moans again, thrusting his hips into the air, his cock hard against his stomach. Pilfrey knows the butt plug is pressing hard against Ollie's prostate and making him desperate to come, and smiles. He's not going to let him, because it's about time Ollie learned the joys of delayed gratification.

"Not yet. You're gonna come when I tell you to come. Got that?"

Ollie moans and closed his eyes.

 

River gasps and laughs as the Doctor slaps her arse with alternating palms, and wriggles, deliciously, in his lap. After every six slaps he strokes each one of her buttocks gently, soothing her, before spanking her again. Eventually she gasps out her safeword and he stops immediately, gathering her into his arms and burying his face in her marvellous golden curls.

"Sweetie," she murmurs into his ear, "you were magnificent." He chuckles.

"Have you learned your lesson, River, my bad girl?"

She takes hold of his hand in response, guides it between her legs and his breath hitches at how wet she is. She kisses the tip of his nose.

"What are you going to do about it, then?"

He tips her onto her back in response and she laughs, wrapping her legs around his slender hips.

"I'll show you, shall I?"

Her laugh transforms into a delighted gasp as he thrusts inside her.

 

Ollie bites down into the gag, desperately trying not to move as Pilfrey strokes his cock. If he moves, Pilfrey's going to stop what he's doing and he's literally sell his soul for the chance to come at this point. He moans as Pilfrey's strokes get slower, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Pilfrey grins.

"Didn't quite hear you there, Oliver. Would you like to come, now?"

Ollie nods, desperately, eyes pleading.

"Well, why didn't you say so. All you had to do was ask."

Pilfrey strokes him, faster and faster, and Ollie's body jerks as he comes in long, aching spurts, coating Pilfrey's hand.

 

"Sebastian!" Missy hisses, gazing up at the ceiling. "Come down here at once!"

Seb skitters across the ceiling, claws tearing into the wood, towards the windows, faster and faster, until there's a crash and tinkling glass showers across the room. Missy stares, aghast, at the gaping, jagged hole in the glass. She has no idea what to do next. Maybe, she thinks, frowning, she'll need the Doctor.


End file.
